Crossing Over to Male
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: It had been two years since Dani's disappearance. When the missing girl returns, she ends up being a he. Danny, who had thought he was a girl most of his life, now must learn to forgive his parents for lying about his gender and face humiliation.
1. Prologue: Dani's Last Appearance

**Here is the new story I've had in my head for a while. Now if you're pro homosexual, this probably wouldn't be a story you'd be interested in. Just a little head's up. Now, if anybody decides or be gay I do believe it's their problem, but that doesn't mean I believe it's right. I don't want any arguments or issues about me doing an anti-gay story. I write fan fictions for fun, so I only ask for criticism on my story and not on moral issues. Now, I have a poll that is tied. I need you guys to vote so I can deside whether to write my saga or not. Review please!**

Everyone has their firsts. Their first tooth, their first school day, their first word, and even their first love. For some people their first love is a puppy dog love or something. Eventually, that turns into their first boyfriend or girlfriend. Most people don't last with their first boyfriend or first girlfriend. It's probably because they didn't know better or the person they loved was a jerk.

Now, before you start thinking I'm going to tell you a love story, I'm not. This story is about my first girlfriend, but not about our relationship. I'd like to keep that under the let's-not-talk-about-that category. I will start this story at the last day I ever saw my first lover, Dani Fenton.

I was walking Dani to her next class, which was PE. We were twelve years old during this time. We would talk about random stuff. Dani wasn't the talkative one, but we would still would have conversations. She laughed.

"Are you ready to watch that video?" Dani asked with her bright smile.

"I am. You're not nervous, are you?" I teased.

"Come on Dash, it's just a stupid video about how our bodies work."

"And what we will experience when we hit puberty."

"Well, we all know how that's gonna end up. We'll have hair in our arm pits, I'll start shaving my legs, you'll shave your face, and we'll live happily ever after," Dani said while putting her books in her locker. I started chuckling.

"Listen, how about a date at Nasty Burger? On me," I asked politely.

"Ok Dash. I love you."

Dani walked to her PE class. Little did I know that would be the last time I'd ever hear from her.

I would see Dani again after she ran out of her PE class while I was watching what girls and boys go through during puberty. You see, the boys and girls went to different rooms since they were learning about their own body. It seemed simple and not as dramatic as most of the girls I heard claimed. Although, for some odd reason, it _was_ for Dani. It would be two more years until I figured out why.

While I was watching the movie. I heard a very loud scream. It sounded like a dramatic cry or something. I looked out the open door and saw Dani covering her face and skiing down the hallway.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Dani scream. That was the last time I ever saw her until two years passed by. Although, when I saw Dani, she was never the same... I think I probably didn't say it right. Let me say it again. When I saw _Danny_ again, _he_ was never the same. Yes, Dani was a guy. Embarrassing huh? I probably should let Sam Manson take over.


	2. Danny's Return

**I was surprised, really surprised when I found out how popular this story was. In case you guys didn't read earlier, I have a poll that is tied. I'm going to need your participation to know if I can write my saga or not. My poll is on my profile. I will reveal, after the tie is broken, if I will do my saga or not. Review please!**

Hi, my name is Sam Manson. I've been Dani's best friend since five. It's funny how your friend seems so sweet and has no problems to deal with until it hits you smack in the face. I lost my best friend when I was twelve years old and I had never seen her since. I heard news from the Fentons that she ran off and moved in with her aunt or something. I wanted to talk to Dani, but she never wanted to talk to me. It had been month after month and pretty soon a year went by. Dani hated me, I wasn't sure why. Little did I know that her problems were bigger than I imagined.

It started two years after Dani ran off that I _actually _heard from her. It wasn't how I imagined it would turn out. I was just coming from school and I heard my phone ringing that I had a text message from an_ unknown number_. I checked the message and it read "r u thar Sam?"

Startled by the message, I typed, "who is this"

This mysterious person replied, "dani... ur best frend ^^"

I stopped walking and sat on a bench to keep myself from falling. I gave a quick angry reply, "DANI! So u desided 2 talk 2 me. Y 2 yrs. Huh? Y that long and y do u hate me?"

My arms were shaking that time. I had so many emotional questions. Dani has to hate me to refuse to want to talk to me until another two years. At least I thought she hated me.

"i dn't hate u. i'm so sry I mad u feel tht way" was Dani's reply to my angry reply.

"then y 2 yrs 4 u 2 talk 2 me?"

"i was mest up. I wasnt thnkig rite"

"wat do u mean not thnkig rite!"

"its comp. I'm ok now & im coming home"

My eyes popped open and I started grinning. I was excited that my best friend in the whole wide world, after two years, was talking to me and returning home. I decided to give Dani the benefit of the doubt.

"OMG tht's grate! When r u coming?"

"im here now actuly."

"cool. How bout we go 2 nasty burger. My treat ^^"

"i woud lov 2, but theres somthng u ned 2 c. ur at skool rite?"

"im on my way out y?"

"stay were u r. ill show u somthng u dn't no abut me"

"ok"

I bit my lip and stayed at my spot on the bench by the school. During the time, I wondered what Dani was meaning by 'something you need to see'. I mean, was she on drugs or something? Did she decide to try a gay lifestyle? I was close, because by the time I saw her, she was _definetly _not the same. I guess I should say he, because my best friend was a _guy_.

At first I thought it was a stranger walking by the school. He wore jeans and a white T-shirt. The guy I saw was very handsome. He had black hair in a neat style and bright blue eyes.

"Looking for somebody?" The guy asked me.

"Sort've," I shrugged.

"Would that someone be Danny Fenton?"

I jerked my head up and saw a cell phone in the guy's hand that was had the same message I sent to Dani. This couldn't be the Dani I knew or _was it_? I wasn't sure what to make of it. Danny started talking to me again.

"Listen, I'm a boy not a girl. I was born as a baby boy and my parents raised me to think I was a girl. All I ask is for you not to hate me, please," Danny begged. He was biting both his lips. I could tell it was difficult for Danny to even start talking to me.

I looked at Danny very carefully. I examined his arm and saw the scare he had when he fell off the tree I dared him to climb on. Although, he was a girl during the time. I was scared. I didn't know what to think. It wasn't that I hated Dani or _Danny_, it was just that I never, in my whole life, ever imagined my best friend being a guy. He had the cracked voice to prove it.

After about a minute or two, I grabbed a hold of Danny and hugged him tightly. In the end, I didn't care if this was a boy or a girl, _this _was my Dani. Not romantically of coarse, that comes later. It would take a while for me to get used to the fact that Danny was a boy and that I had to treat him like a boy. Right then, I was just glad to see Danny again, even though it wasn't the same one I knew. In a way, I was glad Danny was a guy and not a girl. Only because I never liked guy cross-dressers.

"How about you come to my house for coffee," I invited Danny.

Danny smiled brightly and replied, "sure. I don't really _feel _like going back home anyways."

Danny and I walked together to my house. It was funny. My parents thought Danny was my boyfriend at first, but when I explained to them about knowing Danny for all my life and the fact that he thought he was a girl for the twelve years of his life, my parents let me have Danny over. He drink some coffee and we started chatting like old time. The only difference was that he didn't go to my room anymore. I let Danny know that he could come over to my house anytime he wanted. He liked that.

"So Danny, what made you decide to come back?" I asked.

"I'm not good at holding grudges," Danny answered before sighing.

"You left because of your parents, huh?"

"Basically. It was also, because I wasn't _man _enough to face Dash."

We both started laughing. I knew he was making a joke out of the truth. Danny _was _afraid of facing Dash and I would be too if I found out I was a guy. I was kinda glad I didn't tell Dash about Danny's return. His heart was already broken after his girlfriend left him. I guess if the guy found out his first love was a guy, that would be doubly embarrassing. Just thinking about it made me laugh.

"It's a good thing I didn't tell him about your return. I think he's already in denial about losing his girlfriend."

"Can we not talk about that. I'm already cringing at the thought."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Danny said while smiling.

"School is tomorrow, are you ready to face it?"

"Not really, but I can't run away from it either."

I smiled at that statement. Danny was right. He couldn't run away from his problems or his embarrassment. He was going to face them head on.

"I'll be there for you if you ever need me," I said to Danny before he gave me a friendly hug.

"Thanks."


	3. The Flashback of Danny

**This story is getting really interesting it seems. I still ask for your participation in my latest poll on my profile. I just need one person to vote. If I can get one more vote, that can break my tie. Please and thank you. Review please!**

_Twelve years_. That's a long time to have been lied to. To think that you once thought you could depend on your parents and the next day find out they have lied to you all this time. _"It's just a little white lie,"_ that's what they all say, but a little white lie can grow. You can lose your trust with that_ little white lie_. A person can end up hating someone who tells this_ little white lie_. I just never thought I'd find my two parents being the ones to tell me this.

It seems like yesterday I just ran home from school without getting an excuse. I was so mad and so embarrassed at what I saw. The movie I saw at my PE class was a movie about the male and female body. They showed the female body first. I thought maybe I had some sort of disorder at first. Obviously, I had very small breasts, or what I thought were breasts. After that, they showed the body of the male body.

_"As you can see, while the female has a vagina the male has a very large penis..."_

Then, there was the last conversation my parents and I had before I left and would never come back for a _very _long time.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed at my parents as soon as I came through the door._

_"Honey, what are you talking about?" Mom asked in complete shock._

_"You lied to me, that's what! How can I trust you guys if you're turning me into a homosexual cross-dresser!" I shouted madly. My parents stared at me in shock. "Don't look at me like I'm some sort of retard! You think I'm stupid? You think there was no possibility I could ever find out?"_

_"Listen sweety, when you were born, you were a baby boy, but we can change that through surgery and..." Mom explained to me before I burst into anger._

_"Don't you dare touch me, mother! Like I'm not embarrassed enough already! What do you think I'm gonna tell Dash, huh? I changed my sex? You know what, screw you two!" I shouted before stomping up to my room. The last thing I ever said to them before packing was, "I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES EVER AGAIN!" I slammed the door after that._

I didn't even pack my bags, because they were filled with girl clothes. I just went to my room and found a pair of scissors to cut all my hair off until it was in a boyish style. I had to steal Dash's clothes in order to look more guyish. There was just one more thing I had to do that was probably really harsh, but it was for the best. I wrote Dash a dumping letter.

_"Dear Dash,_

_Something has happened and we can never be together. I'm breaking up with you, but you need to trust me when I say it's for your own good. My parents won't tell you the truth, but you can ask them what's going on with me. I'll be moving to my aunt's place and be in a better environment. Maybe I can see a shrink and learn to think right. Tell Sam I'll miss her and she'll always be my best friend. Please take care of yourself and, for your own good, if I ever return please get over me. I know it sounds harsh, but you have to trust me on this okay._

_Dani"_

Anyway, that's what happened and how I left. My name, as you've probably have figured, is Danny Fenton. I'm fourteen years old now and I've been seeing a psychiatrist for about over two years. It took about a year to get over my ex boyfriend and start to have interest towards girls. I'm not sure if it was because I had no desire to be gay or what, but I was soon was acting more guyish and less girlish. I still have problems acting like a guy, but I am man enough to face the town I once lived in. There was no way I could become a girl again, but there was one thing I needed to develop.

_"Danny, I know you have deep bitterness towards your parents, but if you don't learn to forgive them, then you will never recover," my psychiatrist told me on my last visit before moving back to Amity Park._

I have just returned to Amity Park. The first thing I did was visit my folks. Obviously, that went well.

_"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I said as soon as I opened the door._

_My parents looked at me in disbelief. They didn't say a word. There was just silence in the room. A second later, my sister Jazz came down the steps. She gasped. I suspected she was lied to about my gender too._

_"Hey Jazz," I muttered before letting out a deep sigh. "How are you?"_

_"I'm good. Dani, I know you were living with aunt Alisha for two years, but is being a lesbian really your style?" Jazz asked concernedly._

_"I'm not a _lesbian_. I'm a boy and I have the voice to prove it. My aunt lives in the country, how would I be able to have any surgery on me?" I asked before taking my shirt off to show my muscular body. There was muscle I built from helping my aunt do farm work and not to mention my upper body strength also helped. "and I'm sure my parents have a better lie for this just like the one they made me believe for the past twelve years of my life."_

Jazz could find no words for what she just experienced. She did shot a glare at my parents. What was the point of just being calm to my parents when they've lied to my sister about my gender for another two more years? I felt even more betrayed by just discovering that Jazz was not told about my cross-dressing. I left out the door, but not before slamming it. I did not want to see my parents for a _very _long time. There was only one thing for me to do and that was to call Sam and explain to her everything. I guessed she was lied to by my parents too.

When I explained to Sam what happened, she seemed to take it in surprise at first, and then she started hugging me. I was very surprised by this. I stayed with Sam for a while and we talked as if this whole gender mix-up thing never happened. It would only be night time by the time I came home. My parents were asleep and surprisingly, Jazz was still awake. I guess she couldn't sleep, because it was almost midnight by the time I got home.

"Hey Jazz," I muttered under my breath.

"Danny, I am so, so sorry," Jazz apologized as she gave me a warm hug.

"Jazz, you didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but I hated you for running away and all the things I thought. I just couldn't understand and now I know Mom and Dad can't except you for your gender."

"Jazz, we can't change our parents. I can learn to forgive them and try to live here the best I can while facing my _wonderful _classmates."

Jazz started laughing, and then hugged me again. She was crying too, so I let her hug me for a good while. I missed my sister and I was thankful that she had never been through any type of surgery. This made me sure that Jazz was a true born female. I was still scared about facing school and facing Dash. He was my ex boyfriend and probably hated me for breaking up with him. The worst part was that there was a chance Dash still hadn't got over me yet. There was a part of me that wanted to cry. Although, I was a man and men in general don't cry. Unfortunately, I cried anyway.

I cried to sleep when I got to bed. It was a good thing I destroyed my room before I left two years ago. The bright blue walls were still there and my girly covers of my bed were still there too. I didn't even bother sleeping on my sheets. I slept on the bare mattress without a pillow. The credit card, my aunt gave me to use for anything to buy to prevent myself from looking gay, was still in my pocket. There were tears that still kept rolling down my cheeks until my eyes slowly closed.

For the first time, I finally had a dream of a _girl_. The most beautiful girl I've ever met in my life. Never, have I imagined Sam to be beautiful as she was when I saw her on the bench by the school. There was no way I could get that girl off my mind. I had a crush on a girl for the first time in my life and it was the most exciting dream I could ever imagine. I knew I would no longer think of gay thoughts _ever again_.


	4. Danny's First Day of School

**I hope you liked the last chapter. As you've noticed, there are different people's POV in first person to tell this lovely story. It make mix up or be in order. The story will be told from different people who are involved with helping Danny become more guyish. Which I bet is giving you all questions on how or why Dash is involved since he narrated the prologue. The first quote that the coach says was a quote I got from Chicken Little. Review please!**

The next day, I got dressed to begin my first day of school since I ran off to my aunt Alisha. The good news was that Jazz and Sam never made a big issue over the fact I cross-dressed for twelve years. The bad news was that I was about to face the whole school who also thought I was a girl. There were two ways my appearance in school will turn out, rather everyone will think I'm a lesbian (Jazz's first reaction) or they will think I'm a sissy boy. Things could get worse.

I came downstairs and ate my breakfast before leaving for school. I decided to walk since I didn't want to take the bus. Sam agreed to walk with me. I was really glad that she wanted to walk with me. No matter where I was, I always wanted Sam to be with me all the way. I really liked her.

"Did you ever tell Dash of my return?" I asked Sam.

"Not really. I thought it was better to have you tell him or show him," Sam answered as I sighed.

"What was his reaction when he found my letter I put on my bed?"

"He was really hurt. He said he couldn't understand why you would just dump him and not say it to his face. The worst part, at least in his mind, was that you told him to get over you right after you dumped him. I was pretty mad at you too until I found out you were a guy."

"I guess I was pretty harsh."

"No Danny, you told him what anyone could've told him if they thought they were a girl for all their lives. Don't be so hard on yourself, ok."

Sam smiled at me and I returned it. I act more like a guy around Sam than anyone else. It was probably because I was in love with her. I'm really not sure. There was also the problem that I was still recovering from my _girl-acting _issues. Until that was taken care of, I couldn't ask Sam on a date.

Time flies, because Sam and I were at school before I knew it. I wanted to be with Sam some more, but I needed to register in school and find out my schedule. I signed myself some classes for myself during my freshman year. My first hour class was PE._ How wonderful!_

"Alright, it's time for all of you to play a little game. I don't want any complaining, no quack, squeaks, oinks, squeenies, or cockily-doodle-doos when I say _Dodge Ball_," Coach Tetslaff announced to everyone while showing a dodge ball in her hand.

"Sweet," Danny whispered to himself while hearing a moan from non other than Dash Baxter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dash complained.

"What's the matter, scared?" Danny challenged. Dodge Ball was the perfect sport Danny could play to release his anger. This was one exercise he did when he met with his psychiatrist.

"No, and who the heck are you?" Dash asked in frustration. "You look familiar."

"Baxter! Danny! You two will be team captains!" Tetslaff announced to us. I smirked widely.

I made sure all my teachers called me by my first name since I didn't want to be known to everyone as _the girl from middle school_. It was bad enough I had to face the people I once knew as a girl. Luckily, my old rivals weren't my enemies anymore, but one person who was once someone I cared about was the very person I wanted to take my anger on, _Dash_. I was afraid of him beating me up, but I also wanted to beat him up too. The anger of being lied to and betrayed. I couldn't be mad at my parents, so I decided to use this one sport to be mad at Dash and take my anger out on him.

I chose the people I knew were the best at Dodge Ball. Since my PE class had only boys, the game would be _real _Dodge Ball. Dash looked nervous, but I had no nervousness inside me. I stood confident.

"Ok!" Tetslaff shouted before blowing her whistle.

My team and I ran up to get a ball and started attacking Dash's team like mad dogs. In fact, all of us were playing like dogs, including me. I was _really _playing rough. I was aiming my ball at Dash and would not stop throwing balls at him. I'm not sure if Dash ever noticed I was only throwing tons of balls at him, but pretty soon it was just me and him. I had a ball in each hand and so did Dash. He threw his two balls at me and missed. The guy never was good at Dodge Ball and I had practiced. All the balls were on my side of the field and I started throwing balls at Dash. I was a cannon launching cannonballs that stung on him worse than a bee sting. When I say they stung Dash, I mean I really hurt him bad. I did this just to prove that I was no girl and I never was.

"Hey! You already got me, jeez!" Dash complained. I couldn't help, but laugh. Here I was lied to for twelve years of my life and had so much anger built up on me and all this guy can care about was me hitting him more than once.

"Alright, that's enough, I believe we have a winning team! Good work, Danny," Coach Tetslaff said.

Everyone, after the game, started getting dressed out of their gym clothes. Hitting Dash with those dodge balls felt so good. I had never felt so refreshed in all my life. I was glad to let my anger out in that one little game. Dash didn't talk to me after that. I guess he figured I didn't like him very much and I didn't.

"Wow, that was a good game. You really got Dash good," a guy congratulated me. I knew him from middle school, although he kept flirting with me when I thought I was a girl.

"Thanks," I said while putting my shirt on.

"Is Danny your last name or..." the guy asked.

"First name. I don't like people saying my last name. In fact, I don't want people knowing my last name right now."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, ok. The name's Tucker by the way."

"Nice to meet you. You got a girlfriend?"

"No why?"

"You just look like the flirtatious type."

"Yeah, but no girl ever goes out with me."

"I'm sorry. I don't have a girlfriend either. Not planning on having one for a while."

"Ah, I see. You want to hang out or something after school?"

"I would, but I have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh."

"Maybe tomorrow."

I smiled at Tucker before leaving the locker room. Little did I know, Dash was outside the locker room and was pretty mad. I guess maybe taking out my anger on him was a bad idea. Dash always did have problems with his temper. He grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the lockers. I just shot him a glare.

"What's your problem? What do you have something against me? We don't even know each other!" Dash shouted madly.

"Oh, _don't we_?" I glared while pulling his hand off my shirt. "Ha, two years and you still don't recognize me. How quaint."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does my name ring a bell? Oh sorry, you didn't get my name. Danny Fenton, nice to meet you. I'm going!" I said finally before shooting my final glare and leaving for class. I was not sure what Dash's reaction was until it took me by the shirt and slammed me against the lockers, only this time it hurt.

"YOU FAGGOT!" Dash yelled with his two hands around my neck. I still gave him the same glare.

"Oh my gosh," I heard a random person speak. "I think there's gonna be a fight."

"You should've taken this fight at PE during Dodge Ball. I had fun kicking your butt," I smirked.

"I bet you did. Is having a sex change your favorite thing to do too?" Dash asked.

"I never had a_ sex change_. Do you really think I would go through the trouble in the middle of the country with no..." I glared before Dash interrupted me.

"Not that, I mean two years ago, Fag!"

"I told you, I never did. My parents lied to me, dressed me as a girl, I moved to my aunts, and learned to be the gender I am. End of story. Now, will you let go of me or are you gonna beat me up, because I'm not running away anymore?"

I kept my glare to show I wasn't afraid. The truth was, I was greatly afraid. Although, Dash's glare slowly disappeared. He dropped me, and then walked away. I watched him walk off. It wasn't that Dash was afraid of me or something, it was something else. Maybe I'm just guessing, but it almost seemed like_ he felt sorry for me_.


	5. Sympathy

**Hello everyone! Since I can't reply to anonymous reviews, I'm going to reply to them in my author's notes. Answer: I already did a story when Danny turns into a girl, but I deleted it, because gay people were reading it and getting the wrong idea. I don't mind if a gay person reads my stories, but when they get the idea of Danny still dating Sam as a girl, that's when they go too far. I did do a story about Danny dressing as a girl to join a cheerleading squad called He's the Girl You Can Count on, if you're interested. Review please!**

I don't know why I left. It wasn't that I was afraid of Danny. HA! I could beat that shrimp up for all the times we kissed and all the times I thought of him... I'm not going to even say it. Danny was my _girlfriend _for two years at least and in another two years I found out that _she _was a he. For some reason, I decided not to beat that fagot up. But why? It was obvious the guy had no idea he was a guy. It wasn't his fault. More than likely it was Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I remember the day I read Danny's dump letter and the tears I cried after reading that letter.

I was at Algebra 1 with my math teacher going on and on about concepts or something like that. I couldn't considerate on stupid math when I just made the most horrifying discovery that was making me not think clearly. My girlfriend was a guy, the person I loved was a dude. I _definitely _got over Dani after finding out she was a he. It took me two years to find out why Danny told me in his letter to _get over him_. I should've listened. I felt so stupid.

"Mr. Baxter, would you tell the class what pi is?" my math teacher asked me. He knew I wasn't paying attention

"4 point something, something?" I muttered while still showing a glare.

"Wrong answer, maybe you should start paying attention. Do you know, Miss Sanchez?"

"It's 3.14 etc, etc," Paulina answered while smiling.

"Correct," my math teacher said in a bore expression.

Paulina, Danny's old rival from middle school, looked at me concernedly. That girl had been crushing on me since Elementary School. She never did like Danny when he thought he was a girl. I guess that girl is in luck to have me now. Paulina wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to me. It read "are you ok?"

I sighed while scribbling an answer on the paper, "I'm cool" and gave it to Paulina. She obviously didn't believe me. I just shrugged it off.

After math was over, I decided I needed to talk to somebody about my discovery and the reaction I took. It had to be a guy whom I trusted. Kwan was the first person that came in my mind. He was by my locker and looked at me worriedly. I smiled while putting my books in my locker.

"Paulina told me you were acting weird during math class. Is something wrong?" Kwan asked me.

"You know the new kid, Danny?" I asked Kwan.

"Yeah, he was in my English Class last period," Kwan replied as he, then clocked his eyebrows.

"His real name is Danny Fenton. The girl I dated was a cross-dresser," I said bitterly as I banged my head on my locker.

"Ouch. Did you beat him up?" Kwan asked.

"I wanted to, but I _didn't _and I don't know why."

"Did you ever find out why he dressed like a girl?"

"He said his parents made him believe, since he was born, that he was a girl. When Danny watched that video during PE at middle school, well... you know. He found out he was a dude."

"Then there's your answer. You didn't beat the dude up, because Danny's cross-dressing wasn't his fault. I mean what would you do if you found out you were a girl?"

"I would be embarrassed and I would want to run away too."

Kwan smiled and nodded at the same time. Now I knew why I didn't beat the fag up, so what was I to do now? I had no answer to that question besides going around like nothing ever happened. I looked at Kwan and smiled.

"Listen, I'd like to keep this between you and me," I told Kwan.

"You know I would," Kwan said. "Besides, I don't think you need to worry about the guy anymore. He seems straight and if he is, he probably won't like you anymore."

"I noticed that when he stung me with a dozen dodge balls."

"Today's Dodge Ball? I hate Dodge Ball!"

"Same here and Danny's a pro. You're lucky he's not in your PE class."

"Just don't talk with him or have anything to do with him. If Danny wants to be straight, he's gonna want to avoid you too. So just avoid him."

"Oh, I will."

Avoiding Danny was easy. Even though we had Science together too. I think _that _was bad for Danny, because our Science Teacher was Mr. Lancer. He was the vice principal of the school and our teacher. He also was teaching Casper Middle School, the same school Danny went to when he thought he was a girl. Mr. Lancer was doing roll call like he usually does. Although, Danny was late.

"Manson!" Lancer called.

"Here!" Sam said while raising her hand.

"Micheals!" Lancer called.

"Here!" Star answered emotionlessly.

After Mr. Lancer roll called Star, Fenton came right through the door. For some reason, I knew something was going to go wrong. Mr. Lancer knew Danny, in fact, the guy was Lancer's worst student. Although, Mr. Lancer thought Danny was Dani and the dude was in trouble. Our teacher was going to think Danny was a lesbian, or a fagot. I wasn't sure which.

"Well, looks like we have a new student who decided to be late on his first day of school," Mr. Lancer said boringly.

"I was lost," Danny said nervously.

"Sit down while I do roll call."

Danny walked on his way to the very back row, but not before shooting a glare at me. I shot one back. Danny sat behind Sam, his old best friend. Danny started smiling and Sam returned it. Tucker was sitting on Danny's right. I guess they decided to be buddies. Tucker, more than likely, didn't recognize him as the person he used to flirt around with or was one of the girls... well guy, whatever he flirted around with. I used to _hate _Tucker for that, but now I just didn't care.

"Foley!" Lancer called.

"Here!" Tucker answered.

"Uh... _Danny_?" Lancer called, but this time, in question.

"Here!" Danny answered.

Mr. Lancer looked at Danny with suspicion. I don't know why I even did, but I made the most bizarre move I'd ever do in my life.

"Hey Danny, how's your _twin sister_?" I asked Danny as he looked at me questionably before realizing what the heck I was doing.

"Good, she's still at my aunt's."

Mr. Lancer, then nodded and continued his roll call. I could not believe I did that. I didn't like Danny, so why did I even bother saving him? That, I wasn't sure. I was just glad Danny wasn't humiliated. Maybe that's what it was. Maybe I helped Danny, because I felt some sympathy. I didn't have to like Danny to feel it.

_ I just did._


	6. Weirdness Passing by

**Ok, here comes the next chapter. I hope you like this one! Review please!**

Danny became my best friend when he kicked Dash's butt in Dodge Ball. He was cool and really awesome. He didn't like Dash very much and I didn't like him either. Danny and I had several classes together. We had PE, English, and Science. Danny was not very good at English as far as I could tell. He looked like he wanted to go to sleep the whole time.

It was our next class, Science, I started seeing something about Danny he wasn't telling me. I wasn't sure what, but I was so edger to find out. It all started with Mr. Lancer's roll call. Danny was late, obviously getting lost in the school building. He was the new kid, or at least I thought he was.

"Foley!" Mr. Lancer called.

"Here!" I answered. Mr. Lancer always called us by our last name, but for some reason, he called Danny by his first name. That was the first thing that surprised me.

"Uh... _Danny_?" Lancer called, but his voice was eerie for some reason.

"Here!" Danny answered.

That's when I noticed Mr. Lancer staring at Danny oddly. I have Danny a questionable look and he just looked very nervous or something. Rather that or he was embarrassed about something. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I heard something that took me by surprise.

"Hey Danny, how's your _twin sister_?" Dash asked Danny. I did not see that coming._ Danny had a twin sister?_

"Good, she's still at my aunt's."

Mr. Lancer nodded and continued to roll call other students. Since nobody was allowed to talk, I wrote Danny a note on a piece of paper. My curiosity was driving me insane.

I wrote to Danny, "you never told me you had a twin sister."

Danny got my note, and then scribbled down something and wrote to me, "I don't. I think Dash was trying to save my butt. You see, my last name is Fenton. I used to be called Dani Fenton, but I thought I was a girl. I had Mr. Lancer for English during middle school."

When I read that note. My cheeks immediately turned red. I remembered Dani Fenton. I thought she was the hottest chick in Casper Middle. Although, she was dating Dash and so I got in trouble with him. Dani moved or ran off, I don't know which. All I know was that she left out of PE crying, and then moved. She never returned since. Now, I realized that _hot chick _I was flirting with was a dude. Wow.

I wrote on that paper, "Wait, you're _Dani_? You were a cross-dresser and you actually _thought _you were a girl?"

"Yes," Danny wrote while rolling his eyes.

"What made you think you were a girl?"

"My parents lied. They raised me and made me think I was a girl. I'm surprised Dash prevented me from humiliation, we pretty much hate each other now."

"Did he beat you up?"

"No, he was getting ready to, but he didn't."

"Wow."

Mr. Lancer came between us and said, "passing notes are we? I'll take that!" and then took the note away from me.

Danny and I started panicking before seeing Mr. Lancer throw the note away. We sighed deeply in relief. Mr. Lancer continued the lesson as Danny and I opened our Science books. It was a good thing Mr. Lancer didn't read that note or Danny would have to face embarrassment. I was glad the note was thrown away.

After Science was lunch. Danny, Sam, and I sat at one table. Obviously, Sam would start sitting with us since she was Danny's best bud. I have seen those two do everything together from Elementary to Middle School. There was no way you could break up those two, not even a gender issue. If anything, the gender issue would probably bring those two _closer _together if you know what I mean.

We all started talking about things that were going on in school. I was messing with my PDA the whole time.

"Hey Tuck, are you still messing with your PDA?" Sam asked with cocked eyebrows.

"Yep. I just downloaded Dumpty Humpty's new song, 'Luck me Out'," I told my new friends as Danny snatched my PDA and put the ear buds in his ears to listen to the song.

"Nice. I like this," Danny said while smiling.

"Great, here comes Paulina," Sam moaned while rolling her eyes. Danny was too busy listening to the music to hear Sam's warning.

Paulina just started walking by along with Star. They both were coming from behind Danny who was moving to the music.

"Hello ladies," I greeted the girls as Sam sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Hello loser," Star said without emotion.

"So, you must be the new kid," Paulina glared. She was talking to Danny, but he was too busy listening to the music on my PDA. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned to see Paulina. Danny took off the ear buds.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"I heard you were the new kid," Paulina said again.

"Sure. So, what do you want?"

"Dash has been acting weird. Do you have anything to do with it?" Paulina glared at me. The girl always did have a thing for Dash.

"That is something you're gonna have to ask Dash himself, 'cause I have no idea," Danny answered.

"I didn't even think you _had _a sister," Star said as Danny rolled his eyes while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, I do _have a sister_. Listen, I don't even like Dash, so why are you asking me anything concerning the guy. How 'bout you start trying to solve the problem instead of bothering me?"

Paulina and Star shot Danny a glare before leaving. I started shouting, "call me!"

"They're not gonna call you, Tucker," Danny said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You never know," I grinned.

"I'm saying this from experience. Compared to you, I've actually hung around girls who continually complain about your _flirtatiousness_."

"Like who?"

"Me, for one, and there are those two girls that you just told to _call you_."

"Well... you're not a girl and Star just doesn't know her feelings for me yet."

"Because she already is dating Kwan?"

I shot a glare at Danny as he showed a smirk. I hated it when Danny won arguments. It was soon later when he started acting really weird. I'm not sure if it was because he was raised as a girl or not, but it was still weird. Danny was throwing his food away when he accidentally bumped into somebody. It was somebody with nachos for lunch and the cheese went all over Danny's shirt. That was hilarious, but his reaction was not.

"EWWW! You got food on my shirt!" Danny complained as everyone looked at him weirdly. Sam and I quickly got napkins to help clean up the cheese off Danny's shirt.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked Danny before taking him to the bathroom. I went inside the bathroom since Sam couldn't go into the boy's room. Danny was relieved to be away from people staring at him.

"Ugh, I hate being a guy. How am I supposed to suck _this _up?" Danny complained while trying to clean his shirt from the nacho cheese.

"You gotta admit, it was _delicious_," I teased as Danny started chuckling.

"It's not easy learning to be a gender you're not used to, Tuck. There is not one guy I know that cares about how they look or keeping themselves clean."

"We do, Danny. We just don't show it in public, is all."

"You mean like I just did back there with the nacho cheese?"

"Exactly!"

Danny and I started smiling and chuckling at the same time. I think Danny started feeling better when I cheered him up. He smiled and we gave a guy hug before leaving the restroom.


	7. At Home

**So much for Danny's embarrassment. I wanted Tucker to have a part in the story too since he will be a major part in the story. Danny mostly will be the author, but some parts will be taken from other people's points of views. It's always interesting to look from other people's prospective. Review please!**

I'm not sure how long it took to get the nacho cheese off my shirt, but it evenually came off. Ugh, I hate it when food gets on my clothes and I had just cleaned this shirt. Maybe I'm acting like a clean freak, but I don't like anything discusting getting on myself unless it's raining or I'm going fishing. If I'm eating and I get my clothes dirty during school, it drives me bananas. What I hate more than anything is when people start looking at me like I'm a retard.

I started getting a dramatic problem since then. That was embarrassing seeing people stare at me on my first day of school. It's not like I'm trying to act like a girl, I just do. Guys expect too much out of me and it drives me insane! I just wish people would just understand where I'm coming from and I can only find three people, besides my family, who see it that way. Sam could get it, Tucker could get it, and, as much as it pains me to say it, Dash could get it. Nobody else could see where I'm coming from and the worst part is nobody in this school understands what it's like to try to act like another gender you're not used to and have your parents lie to your face.

I was able to survive my three classes before going into the bathroom and crying in the stalls. I had a thing for crying even though I was a guy. Guys usually don't cry, but I was a sucker for it. I was just hoping nobody could hear me. I hated this school, I hated my parents, and I hated having to go around like I'm from Pluto. I didn't notice, but I was banging on the stall wall. I really was acting like a guy then.

"Fenton, get out of there now, you've been in there for fifteen minutes!" I heard Mr. Lancer yell. I don't even know why he bothers to stalk me down like an assasin.

"GO AWAY, OLD SIR LANCE!" I yelled. I called him Old Sir Lance as an insult, because when he was teaching Literature he would always talk Elizabethan or something like that, so I called him Old Sir Lancer for Sir Lance-o-Lot.

"Ok, now I know you don't have a twin sister. Only one person would call me Old Sir Lance, Danny. I want you to get out of there and tell me what's going on!" Lancer glared. I didn't care if he knew I was the Dani from his class or not, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone.

"Mr. Lancer, leave me alone. School's over, you know," I glared while wiping my tears.

"I know and I'm worried. I know your problems have a lot to do with you going from the girl Dani to the boy Danny. You need help and I can help you."

"How? I'm your worst student and always will be. I'm not a genius like Jazz."

"No, you're not a genius, but you are smart. You know, you maybe the worst student I've ever had, but you're also one of my favorites. Just talk to me ok. I'll try to understand your situation the best I can."

"Have you ever been lied to about your gender by your parents?"

"No. Is that what happened? You thought you were a girl and ended up being a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Does anybody else know this?"

"Dash, Tucker, Sam, and maybe Kwan. I know Dash tends to talk to Kwan about his problems. Dash hates my guts, Tucker took the news okay, and so did Sam. I just wish people stopped looking at me like I'm nuts every time I get food on my clothes or whenever I cry like a baby in the bathroom."

"Are you going through counciling?"

"I see a Psychiatrist every week. In fact I need to see one at five to see how I'm doing."

"Take medication?"

"No. I'm not _that _crazy."

"Listen, we do have school councilors. If anytime you need to let your emotions go, you can talk to them. You know Danny, you're just starting puberty and haven't practiced controlling you emotions. Guy emotions are harder to control than girl emotions. Try getting as much help as you can and we'll help you the best we can without making judgments, you understand?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. The lump on my throat finally had gone away like magic. I could talk normally without anybody knowing that I had been crying. I opened the bathroom stall and saw Mr. Lancer give me a smile. He walked with me to my bus stop after that. As crazy as it seemed, Mr. Lancer's talk in the restroom actually made me feel better. I guess I needed somebody to talk to that could help me out.

I went home and started on my homework. My bedroom floor was filled with plastic for me to paint my walls a pale blue color. I had to get the very dark blue in order to make my walls look pale blue. I think it was a navy blue or something, I can't exactly remember. It didn't take long to finish my homework since I wanted to get my redecoration done before 10:00.

After I did my homework, I put on my overalls and got started on the painting job. Jazz agreed to help me paint my room and so did Tucker and Sam. I didn't hear much from my parents since they were in the lab. When my parents finally did come, they found my bed and all my furniture being moved to the guest room.

"Hey Danny, maybe we should let your dad help us," Tucker suggested.

"Dad's in the lab," I explained to Tucker before seeing Dad. "Nevermind. Hey Dad! you think you can help me with this?"

"What in the world are you doing?" Mom asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm repainting my room," I answered.

"Why? It looks okay the way it is."

"Mom, it's baby blue. I don't want people going to my house thinking I'm some sort of homo," I glared while placing my bed inside the guest room. "I hope I can get this done before bed."

"Same here, because my parents said if I don't get home by nine, I'm grounded for a week," Sam said while carrying Danny's lamp.

I'm not sure how long it took, but pretty soon my dad started helping. We all got my furniture out and started painting the walls. I had fun painting with my friends and family being involved. Surprisingly, my dad had fun too. The whole room smelled like fresh paint and I had paint on my face and some of my overalls. The walls were done being painted by the time it was 8.

"You were right, Danny, the walls do look better," Dad said with a bright smile. Sam was riding on my back since we were celebrating a job well done. Tucker started sliding on the rail of the stairwell. I think that scared Mom, because she jumped when Tucker landed in front of her.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. F," Tucker apologized. I put Sam down and we started walking downstairs with Dad following us.

"Hey hon, you cooking anything?" Dad asked.

"Well, I was about to get pizza into the oven," Mom said as my friends started smiling.

"Sweet, I love pizza. Thank you for letting us stay, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker grinned as Mom smiled while giving a nod.

My friends and I started watching TV while the pizza cooked. We were watching a horror flick while drinking soda. While the movie was still going, I looked at Sam and smiled at her. She smiled back. I'm not sure how long the movie was, but Sam started sleeping and rested on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks turn red as I felt Sam's head on my shoulder. It was a matter of time before my head was resting on Sam's head. I still had my eyes open, but I was leaning against Sam.

My mom came after the pizza was done to put the pan on the coffee table. She smiled and placed the pan on the table.

"Pizza's done!" Mom said before Sam yawned from her sleep. She took a piece of pizza and a plate before taking a bite while still leaning against me. Tucker took two and so did I, since we were guys.

Mom was looking at me funny. It took me a while to see she was looking at Sam leaning on me while eating her pizza. Oh sure, it's no big deal when Dash gets close with me, but _Sam _on the other hand.

"What!" I glared. I made sure Sam and Tucker didn't see it since I didn't want to spoil their fun.

"Nothing, you kids have fun," Mom smiled before going into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Tucker asked, noticing my glare.

"I'll talk to you later," I whispered before taking a bite on my pizza.


	8. A Whole Night For Sam

**I wanted to show some interaction with Danny and his parents. Just to give you a little insight to how Danny is treating his parents now that he knows they've been lying to him. You also see Maddie feeling unsettled with Danny's decision of sticking to his gender. Review please!**

Danny started to worry me after his mom brought the pizza to the coffee table. It seemed like Mrs. Fenton was seeing something on Danny or something, because she looked at him strangely. Rather that or she was looking at me. I wondered if I had something on my face. I was hoping it wasn't a zit. I didn't know Danny got offended at the way his mother looked at me, or him.

"What!" I heard Danny say as soon as I ate my pizza. I realized, at that moment, Danny got offended.

"Nothing, you kids have fun," Mrs. Fenton smiled before going back into the kitchen. I noticed her looking at me. It seemed like there was something she wasn't accepting. What was it about me that Mrs. Fenton wasn't accepting? I started feeling hurt.

"You okay?" Tucker asked Danny.

"I'll talk to you later," was what I heard Danny say. I swallowed my pizza and put it on the table. I just couldn't understand why Mrs. Fenton looked at me like that.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked concernedly.

"Why did your mom look at me like that?" I asked.

"She was looking at me, Sam. Mom's still not used to me being a guy and..." Danny lied. I knew exactly when he was lying.

"Don't lie, Danny. I want you to tell me the truth," I glared while holding my legs.

"Sam, I told you, my mom is just not used to me being a guy. I promise, it's mostly me, okay. Please, let me deal with my mother."

I was still hurt by the way Mrs. Fenton looked at me. I just couldn't understand. I used to visit Danny all the time when we were kids. What was so different about now? Danny's still Danny and I'm still Sam, right? I was still exhausted from just getting up after Mrs. Fenton brought the pizza.

I put my legs up to my chin before realizing that my elbow bumped into Danny's arm.

"Sorry," I apologized. That's when I realized something I didn't check. I was leaning on Danny when Mrs. Fenton brought the pizza. I didn't even notice that! I started chuckling a little before sitting up straight.

"What's so funny? Are you on your mood swings again?" Danny teased as I rolled my eyes.

"I thought your mom was looking at me, because she didn't like me or something, and then it dawned on me that you were a guy and I was a girl," I explained as Danny and Tucker started laughing like wild hyenas.

"Nice one, Sam," Tucker grinned as we gave each other a high five.

"I told ya it was nothing," Danny said before I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I swear, I've never seen Danny so red in all my life.

Tucker started teasing Danny saying, "Oooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Oh, so you want me to give it to you, _Tuckerino_," Danny smirked evilly. He was not going to forget the times Tucker flirted with him in middle school.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Would you boys cool it? You're even now and at least Danny doesn't flirt with _every single girl in school_," I glared as Tucker shot one back to me.

Tucker had to leave soon and Danny and I were alone. We started talking while we were finishing our sodas. This was almost like the times when we used to have sleepovers, but Danny thought he was a she during the time. There was also something else that was different. We were acting a lot more than friends. It seemed there was some sort of love connection.

It is true, I had a crush on Danny. Normally, people would say they didn't know how it happened and that it just did, but for me, it was the way I looked at Danny. When he thought he was a girl, I looked at him as the best friend of my life. After finding out Danny was a guy, I looked at him at a whole new perspective. Danny was very cute and a good friend. Any guy or girl can be cute and a good friend, but I chose to love Danny for more than friendship. He was perfect for me and I seemed to be perfect for him.

I had to leave at eight to make it home before curfew. When I got outside, Danny told me he wanted to tell me one more thing.

"Sam, I can't date you until I start acting like a man. I still have issues like the Nacho Cheese Incident," Danny told me upfront.

"I know Danny and I want you to ask me out when you feel ready. All I ask, is for you to let me help you," I said as Danny nodded before giving me a hug. I smiled brightly.

"You can help by being my friend."

"Or getting you out of situations like spilling Nacho Cheese on your shirt," I teased.

"That is_ being a friend_, Sam."

I smiled, and then left the Fenton home. There may've not been Chemistry, but that night was the most romantic night of my life. The only body contact I did besides leaning on Danny's shoulder was kissing him on the cheek and that wasn't much. What made it romantic was just the fact that Danny and I started noticing we were meant for each other for the first time. I'm not sure what my parents would say, but I decided not to worry about it since Danny wasn't going to ask me out for a while.

My parents were glad I was home early and not waiting until after ten to come back home. I went online to play some games and chat with Valerie. She was a girlfriend I had after Danny left two years ago. Her nickname in the chat room was Grayhunter23 and mine was Gothgirl11.

Grayhunter23: hey girl! Wats up?

Gothgirl11: i'm good ^^ did you hear about danny?

Grayhunter23: yeah, the new kid. Oh you shoulda seen him kick dash's butt in dodge ball lol

Gothgirl11: he's also dani fenton from middle school. It ended up that he thought he was a girl and found out two years ago he was a guy.

Grayhunter23: OMG! No wonder he hasn't been calling. The poor guy

Gothgirl11: yeah. He's also cute.

Grayhunter23: really? U gotta crush on him?

Gothgirl11: yep

Grayhunter23: tell me all!

Gothgirl11: well, I went to his house for pizza. Tucker was there too. Anyways, we all watched a horror movie.

Grayhunter23: wow. Did you kiss?

Gothgirl11: I kissed him on the cheek and we hugged.

Grayhunter23: Awww how cute. U to are so perfect.

Gothgirl11: Yeah. But he wants us to wait for a while.

Grayhunter23: Y

Gothgirl11: did u c the nacho cheese incident?

Grayhunter23: yea, danny acted unnormal.

Grayhunter23: ...ohhhhhh, I can c now.

Gothgirl11: yep.

Grayhunter23: crud. Dad's callin me. Gotta go. Give me an update on you and danny. I just gotta no.

Gothgirl11: ok c ya.


	9. More Humiliation

**Here is the next chapter. There will be more of D/S stuff in the story. So far, I have three people who joined my poll. I need at least two more people to make it fun. I'd like for all of you guys to participate. Review please!**

I have lived with Danny my whole life and never would have thought I would mistaken the gender of my baby brother. I thought only two days ago that I had a little sister, but I was wrong. Our parents had lied to us and I knew it very well. It was easier for me to forgive my parents than for Danny. He still acted bitter. Last night, he got offended at my mom.

Mom was affected by Danny's attitude towards her. She was in the kitchen at 8:00 with a cup of coco in her hand. I sat by Mom before sighing.

"Mom, is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing sweety," Mom muttered as a tear rolled down her eye.

"Mom, Danny doesn't hate you. I mean, he's upset that you told him he was a girl instead of telling the truth, but he still loves you."

"I just thought it would be easier to raise a girl. I thought maybe changing my child's gender would make raising Danny easier. Instead, I hurt him. I think I made a mistake."

"Nobody's perfect, Mom. Just tell Danny you're sorry."

"I will, but Danny will never trust me again. I should probably call Sam too. I think she misunderstood me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw her with Danny. They seemed to really like each other. I was wondering if Danny was better off with a girl than a boy. I really don't care who Danny ends up with. I just want him to be happy."

"What about Dash?"

"I trusted Danny around Dash. They were young and Danny was..."

"A boy. That's why you weren't overprotective around Danny. You were around me, Mom. You can change Danny's gender, but he's still a boy and he always will be."

"I know now. If I ever have another child. I will make sure that child knows his or her own true gender. I can except Danny for who he is, but the question is if he will except me as a mother?"

I bit my bottom lip before hugging my mother. I was with Mom for a while, and then I went upstairs and walked to bed. Danny had to sleep in his bed in the guest room since his bedroom walls were still wet with paint. I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep. I can't remember what I dreamed of, then again, nobody does.

The next morning, I went downstairs to get breakfast. Danny had a bowl of cereal with the spoon still inside it. Mom was hugging him tightly. I could tell that they both were talking. Danny seemed a little better than last night. I smiled and they both smiled back. I got some breakfast and both my brother and I went to school.

I saw my brother enter the school building with Sam and Tucker by his side. I couldn't help, but smile. Danny couldn't have been more happier. There was hope for my brother to have a great day and not just an embarrassing one. Little did I know, something was about to go down. Danny was going to face more trouble.

Everyone has secrets. There are ones easier to keep than others. Then, there are secrets you can tell to your friends. Here's the catch. If you tell the wrong person, that person might tell everyone and when I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE! Danny was about to face the most dangerous weapon school could attack with, _rumors_.

I was walking to my locker and heard girls whispering and talking. I did not know what they were talking about. I never get involved with gossip or rumors. One of the girls, Tara, came to me after hearing gossip from the girls. This was weird, because nobody ever goes to me after hearing a rumor or gossip.

"Jazz, is it true Danny is your brother who dressed as a girl in middle school?" Tara asked me.

"Where'd you hear this from?" I asked in shock. How did the girls find out? Danny is usually not the social type.

"My friends heard it from this one girl and..." Tara answered before I interrupted.

"Never mind," I glared before walking towards the whispering girls. "Who's giving you this _information _concerning Danny?"

"I heard it from Paulina," one of the girls answered. I gasped. Paulina must've recognized Dani as Danny. She always did hate Danny when he thought he was a girl. Now Paulina is trying to ruin Danny's life.

I couldn't understand why Paulina would do this to Danny. He's not even having anything to do with Dash anymore. I didn't know why, but I ran as quickly as I could to the one person that could possibly fix this problem. Dash had just closed his locker and I stood right in front of him. He looked at me as if he was annoyed.

"Dash, I doubt if you told Paulina about Danny's _thing_, but she's telling this to the whole school," I told Dash. His eye's widened, and then he covered his face.

"I can't believe Paulina did this! Just to think she liked me," Dash glared angrily. "and I was about to ask her out."

"I don't think she was trying to hurt you. I think it's Danny she's after and I don't know why."

"Well, what would you think if you found out some guy cross-dressed in middle school?"

"I would think he was gay, but... oh."

"I can understand why Paulina wouldn't like Danny, but she's hurting me too. I _kissed _the guy and I still have memories of it!"

"We have to do something or Danny's High School life will be ruined."

"It's already ruined including mine, but Fenton's is probably worse."

"Dash, I know you don't like Danny anymore, but..."

"Jazz, I'll handle Paulina, ok."

I nodded as Dash left pacing. I ran to my brother and told him about the rumors. Danny felt so embarrassed and skipped some of his classes. I felt horrible and so did he. There was nothing either of us could do.

During third period, I heard a loud fight. Not physical fight, but a mouth to mouth fight. It was like a conversation between an ex husband and his ex wife. There, I saw, Paulina and Dash having an argument about something. My guess was it was about Paulina's gossip on Danny.

"Listen bitch! You let me handle Danny! He's my concern!" Dash yelled at Paulina.

"Don't cha call me a bitch, you bastard! Danny is a gay son of a bitch and I won't let him treat you like a fag!" Paulina shouted.

"Danny is not treating me like anything! All he did was throw dodge balls at me and you get your revenge by making _me _look like a fag. You stay away from Danny!" Dash yelled at the top of his lungs before looking at everyone else. "And if any of you guys ever say anything concerning Danny and his shit, I will kick your ass!"

Everyone left and went to their classes. Dash went into the restroom after that. My guess was to rather skip classes or to force Danny out of the bathroom. My second guess was correct, because when Dash came out, Danny was being pushed out of the bathroom and onto the floor. He looked at Dash with glaring eyes.

"Listen here! If you don't want me to beat your ass, then you get it back in class! I'm not gonna sit in there being stared at while you cry your sissy face in the bathroom like a girl! If we're gonna face humiliation, let's face it like men!" Dash yelled as Danny stood up while showing a glare, and then marched to Mr. Lancer's class.

"I can't thank you enough," I smiled.

"I'm just doing this so that son of a bitch will stop crying. It's making me sick."

"I don't think that's it. I think you wanted to help Danny and there's nothing wrong with that."

"I _hate _the fag."

"You don't have to like Danny to help him."

Dash kept his glare while he entered inside Mr. Lancer's class. I smiled while knowing that Dash had a heart somewhere, even though he was too _manly _to admit it. He stood up for Danny and got Danny's head together. Danny needed somebody like that. Somebody to get Danny back on his feet and start acting like the man he is.


	10. It's Not Over Yet

**Ok, just to make it clear to everyone. This is not a DannyxDash story. As you can tell, they hate each other's guts, Danny is crushing on Sam, and Danny and Dash broke up two years ago in this one. That's the only DxD you're gonna get. This is an anti-gay story, that includes anti-bisexual or whatever you call it. Review please!**

When I woke up from the greatest sleep of all times, I went downstairs to get some coffee. I started thinking about what I said to Mom. I was offended by the way Mom looked at Sam, but that didn't give me the right to talk to her that way. Guilt was overtaking me at that time. I saw Mom in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Listen Mom, I'm sorry for what I said last night," I apologized while sipping my cup.

"Danny, _I _should be sorry for offending you. I think it's better if we talked. I know you probably hate me, but can I have a chance to talk?" Mom asked.

"Mom, I don't hate you. I'm angry that you lied to me for twelve years, but I don't hate you. I couldn't if I tried," I admitted and it was true. I sat on the chair at the table before speaking again. "Anyways, yes, I will listen."

"Danny, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry for everything. No parent is perfect, honey. I made a huge mistake in not telling you your true gender. You may not believe me now, but I accept you for who you are. I just hope you can forgive me and I'll understand if you don't."

"I forgive you, Mom. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come back."

"Danny, I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

I showed a small smile. My mom was happy and so was I. I think I'm learning to forgive my parents. My psychiatrist was right! Forgiveness is healthy. For the first time in two years, I felt like I could have better control of my guy hormones. It felt so weird, and so good too.

Jazz came down after I got out a bowl of cereal. Things were going great for me and I was glad. My family was happy and there was peace in the home. Nothing could make this day go wrong, or so I thought. I didn't know, but there was something ready to blow up in the school.

When I went to school, people started staring at me and whispering. I didn't know why they were, I was just minding my own business. It was Jazz who told me a few minutes after I noticed the people staring at me.

"Danny, Tara was talking to me. Paulina is telling the whole school about you being a cross-dresser at twelve," Jazz warned me. My face turned completely white. Paulina always had a thing for ruining my life.

"No," I started whining while my head was against the locker.

"Danny, I'm really sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"I hate Paulina. I've always hated her and I hope she dies."

I walked quickly to the bathroom and went inside the stalls. The truth was, I was scared. Everyone knew I was a cross-dresser in middle school. I had never been so humiliated. I just wanted to jump off a cliff and never come back. I clutched my legs really tight while tears came out of my eyes.

Time flew fast. I heard the bell for class ring and ring. I wasn't even sure what period it was and I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from this embarrassment. Every guy probably wanted to kick my butt or worse,_ date me_. The only good news, was that my friends were still with me. Although, I found out later that there was someone else.

I heard someone walking to the bathroom like any other guy, but this one was someone I didn't think would talk to me.

"Fenton, is that you in there?" Dash asked. I started wiping my tears and tried to act like I wasn't crying, but it was pretty obvious.

"Go away, Dash!" I shouted before sniffing. I guess that was a giveaway.

"Oh jeeze! Don't tell me you're crying. Paulina's a bitch and you're just going to crying about it?" Dash glared annoyingly.

"What else can I do, show myself? Everyone thinks I'm a fag, Dash. IT'S OVER!"

"No, it's not. Every girl is going to push you down, now get out of the bathroom before you stink up the bathroom with crocodile tears!"

"You don't know my life, Dash! You don't know _anything _about me!" I shouted.

"I dated you for two years, kissed and made-out with you, slapped your butt, and even snuck through your window watching you sleep and you say I don't know you? You're not a fag, you're BULL SHIT! Now, get out of the bathroom!"

"Kiss my ass!"

"Dash, will you hurry up already? I'm going to be late for Biology," Paulina called. _That did it!_ Dash stormed out of the bathroom and had the biggest fight with Paulina in history. I couldn't hear much besides cursing and Dash threatening the student body. He always did have a bad temper.

I heard the bathroom door open and slam shut. Great, he's gonna curse me out now, but then I realized I wasn't a girl anymore. Dash slid under the stall before grabbing my collar, opening the stall, and then dragged me out before pushing me in the middle of the hallway. I was about to get ready for a fight when I realized Dash wasn't looking for one.

"Listen here! If you don't want me to beat your ass, then you get it back in class! I'm not gonna sit in there being stared at while you cry your sissy face in the bathroom like a girl! If we're gonna face humiliation, let's face it like men!"

Dash yelled at me while my butt was on the floor. He had a point, he was facing humiliation too since everyone knows that I was the Dani who dated him in middle school. I stood up and walked to Mr. Lancer's class while my sister was thanking Dash for his bull shit.

I sat by Sam, hoping that I could have support. Tucker was beside me, which really helped considering that he would be with me though the ups and downs. Not to mention he was known for being a girl crazy guy, so nobody could say we were _together _or anything. People were still staring at me except Dash and my friends. Mr. Lancer came and made everyone start paying attention.

I went straight to lunch and sat by my friends. There were people still staring and looking at me. I was starting to feel annoyed and angry. Paulina ruined my life and she probably ruined Dash's life too. At least we both have something we could hate besides each other. I also wasn't crying anymore since I had already released my emotions that were hard to control.

"Danny, I heard about the rumors. I'm so sorry," Sam said, trying to make me feel better. This was before Paulina came up. I looked at her and glared.

"What else are you going to do to ruin my life? Oh wait, too late!" I glared, not caring if I sounded gay.

"Look fag. I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to Dash," Paulina promised.

"Look who's talking! You told everyone that I was the girl in middle school who was Dash's first _girlfriend _he couldn't get over for years!"

"Because you lied to him! I promise you I will ruin every day of your high school life here, fag!"

"I am not a fagot! I'm as straight as hell, so shut up!"

"He's right!" Sam said before she got up on the table and whistled at the whole cafeteria. Everyone turned their attention to Sam. "Listen here! Danny may've been a cross-dresser and thought he was a girl in high school, but he's straight and I can prove it! Danny, up here!"

I didn't know what Sam was about to do, but I knew this was going to be good. I climbed up onto the table to find out what Sam was up to. Sam grabbed my face and smacked her lips against my lips. Oh man! I did not see that coming, but I didn't care either way. I swung my arms around that girl's waist and moved my lips while my tongue was hugging Sam's tongue. When I kiss, I REALLY kiss. I hadn't kissed in two years and I loved every ounce of it. Maybe I'm a pervert, but I didn't care either way, I slid my hand through Sam's skirt and felt her butt before kissing the girl's top lip.

After we finished. I heard everyone saying, "Ooooooooooooooo" and "ahhhhhhhhhhhh". I couldn't keep a grin off my face.

"That was hot," I blurted out as Sam stepped off the table and looked Paulina, who's jaw was open, directly in the eye.

"Danny's straight and if you ever mess with my boy again, you're life will be ruined," Sam threatened Paulina as she took my hand and we both sat back at our lunch table.

"He's bio!" Paulina shouted.

"Paulina, you seriously need a chill pill," I said with a chuckling smile. Paulina wasn't someone to worry about. She was just a dumb jealous girl who needed to grow up just like the girls would tell us guys everyday.

Paulina left at that time while my friends and me laughed before giving each other high fives. I was thinking about thanking Dash for dragging me out of the bathroom. I needed a big kick in the gut for me to realize I was a guy and if I am to act like one, I need to be one. I couldn't let a girl take me down just because she thinks she can. The thing about boys is that they always enjoy a girl's company. That day, I enjoyed Paulina and her defeat.


	11. Acception

**This story is almost done. I still must go farther into other people's points of views. This story was enjoyable to write and I hope you enjoyed it too. Review please!**

I could not believe what I heard from Jazz. Paulina, of all girls, told the whole school about Danny being my _girlfriend_. I felt betrayed, because she had always been there to cheer me up and now she puts me down. Jazz told me that Paulina was more than likely spreading the rumors to hurt Danny, but she also hurt me. That girl should've thought about how it would effect me.

I went to PE. Danny wasn't there as far as I could tell. The fagot was probably in the bathroom trying to avoid the humiliation. It was until I found out from Kwan that he skipped 2nd period too that I started thinking that Danny was a coward. I was starting to get really mad at that guy. It was enough to have people whispering and asking me if I was a fag. What a load!

Danny was in the bathroom, which is where I found him when I went in to wiss. At first, I thought it was just a random guy in the bathroom. When I saw the shoes, I knew it had to have been him.

"Fenton, is that you in there?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Go away, Dash!" Danny shouted before sniffing. Oh jeez, he's crying?

"Oh jeeze! Don't tell me you're crying. Paulina's a bitch and you're just going to crying about it?" I glared annoyingly. The guy was a sissy cry baby!

"What else can I do, show myself? Everyone thinks I'm a fag, Dash. IT'S OVER!"

I was getting really pissed. If Danny didn't stop crying, I think I was going to blow up like a volcano. Here I am having to face the student body who know that I was dating a fagot and he is not even doing anything about it except crying behind the bathroom stalls. How bizarre! I was just about to stuff Fenton's head down the toilet.

"No, it's not. Every girl is going to push you down, now get out of the bathroom before you stink up the bathroom with crocodile tears!"

"You don't know my life, Dash! You don't know anything about me!" Danny shouted._ Bullshit!_

"I dated you for two years, kissed and made-out with you, slapped your butt, and even snuck through your window watching you sleep and you say I don't know you? You're not a fag, you're BULLSHIT! Now, get out of the bathroom!" I shouted angrily. Like I was going to let some weak fag tell me that even though we dated for two years that I wouldn't know his life. Heck, he _told me _his life!

"Kiss my ass!"

I just about had enough of this sissy boy. The crying was driving me insane, Paulina was acting like a bitch, and I wanted to kick this guy's ass. I HAD enough.

"Dash, would you hurry up already? I'm going to be late for Biology," Paulina called from the other side of the bathroom door. I don't even know why she has to wait for me when she has already ruined every inch of my life. I decided to give that girl a piece of my mind.

I stormed out of the bathroom and shouted, "why don't cha tell the whole school? You're _so _good at that!"

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You told the whole school that I dated a fag, that's what!"

"Is this about Danny? That fagot is nothing but a fake. He lied to you that he was a girl and I'm not going to let him get away with..."

"Listen Bitch! You let me handle Danny! He's my concern!"

"Don't cha call me a bitch, you bastard! Danny is a gay son of a bitch and I won't let him treat you like a fag!"

"Danny is not treating me like anything! All he did was throw dodge balls at me and you get your revenge by making _me _look like a fag. You stay away from Danny!" I shouted at Paulina at the top of my lungs. I was not going to let her pull that crap and get away with it. If she was going to spread rumors and make me look bad, then she's messing with the wrong person. I looked at everyone else who probably was going to do worse to Danny. I don't know why I did, but I warned everyone, "And if any of you guys ever say anything concerning Danny and his shit, I will kick your ass!"

Everyone left for class after that. When I was sure everyone was gone, I decided to deal with Danny. If I was going to face Paulina's rumors, then the fag was going to have to face it with me. I marched to the bathroom before sliding under the stall door, and then grabbing Danny by his collar. I opened the stall door, dragged him out, and then pushed him into the hallway. He landed on his butt while giving me a glare.

"Listen here! If you don't want me to beat your ass, then you get it back in class! I'm not gonna sit in there being stared at while you cry your sissy face in the bathroom like a girl! If we're gonna face humiliation, let's face it like men!" I said. Danny still glared at me, but he was able to walk back to class finally. I was just glad he stopped crying.

Jazz came over to me and said with a smile, "I can't thank you enough." Great, she's _thanking _me.

"I'm just doing this so that son of a bitch will stop crying. It's making me sick," I glared and it was.

"I don't think that's it. I think you wanted to help Danny and there's nothing wrong with that."

_That's a load!_

"I _hate _the fag."

"You don't have to like Danny to help him."

Jazz had a point. I was still glaring, maybe because I didn't want to admit that I did want to help Danny. I mean I was sick of the crying, but the guy needed a good kick in the gut. He needed to be a man and not a fag. I guess, in a way, I was helping. There's nothing wrong with that. I sighed before Mr. Lancer came in and started teaching class, _thank goodness_.

At lunch, I sat by Kwan and hoping that I would have someone to comfort me. He seemed to the one who was good at it. I mean already I was humiliated by the girl whom I was going to ask out. Now, I just needed someone to talk to and cheer me up. Kwan smiled while I poured out everything that happened with Danny and the rumors. Kwan finally said something.

"It could be worse, you know. I'm surprised you even got Fenton out of the bathroom," Kwan said.

"Well, the crying was driving me insane. I swear, Danny can be such a baby," I complained.

"Looks like Paulina didn't listen when you told her to stay away from Fenton."

I looked behind me and saw Paulina confronting Danny. I swear, that girl is worse than my sister. I banged my head on the table.

"It's okay. Maybe something will happen."

"Like what?"

"I'm not a fagot! I'm as straight as hell, so shut up!" I heard Danny shout. I looked up and saw Sam going to the top of the table and whistle to get everyone's attention. _This should be good._

"Listen here! Danny may've been a cross-dresser and thought he was a girl in high school, but he's straight and I can prove it! Danny, up here!" Sam told Danny. I knew what was coming. As soon as Danny came on top of the table, that girl smacked lips with him. I just started laughing. The look on Paulina's face after Sam did _that _was sweet. Those two were making out while Danny slipped his hand down Sam's butt. There was _no way _I could call him a fag.

"There is no way he's a fag!" Kwan blurted out while laughing his head off.

"No he ain't," I admitted. Just the thought of it made me laugh.

After school was over, I saw Danny with Sam holding her hand. I've never seen Danny so happy for two years and I had the feeling he would be this happy all his life. When he saw me, he looked at Sam and said something before walking over to me. I cocked my eyebrows. Why in the world would Danny want to talk to me? I was about to get my answer.

"Dash, thanks for kicking me out of the bathroom. I needed that," Danny thanked me.

"Just don't cry anymore," I suggested.

"I can't make promises. I know you hate me, but I don't hate you anymore. We may not be able to ever be friends, but can we stop hating each other from now on?"

"That's fine. I don't hate you anymore either. After a whole week of you being here and all, we're even now."

"Cool. If my parent's hadn't have lied to me, do you think we could've been friends?"

"Yeah."

"I think so too. Do me a favor and give Paulina a second chance. Forgiveness is worth the pain."

I nodded. It seemed that Danny was telling me this from experience. I didn't care where he learned it from, I started to forgive and there was one person I wanted to start with.

"Then I forgive you for breaking my heart and for being a fagot," I said as Danny showed the same big smile again I remembered two years ago.

We gave a strong handshake before I saw Danny leave with his new girlfriend. I never had anymore problems with Danny once being my _girlfriend_.


	12. Epilogue: Help

**Here is the Epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story, 'cause I know I have. I looked at my story traffic. This story is being read by 16 different countries. I want to thank all of you guys for reading this story from the US, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, Mexico, Indonesia, Japan, Philippians, Sweden, Brazil, Netherlands, Republic of Korea, Malaysia, Panama, Guam, and Nicaragua. Review please!**

Two years ago I had believed to be a girl. Now, I'm just enjoying my life as a guy. It took therapy for me to start getting my life together along with the help of my friends. The people at my school know that I was once a cross-dresser and only a year later do they start realizing that I'm not gay or bisexual. I've had to deal with a lot of trials, but there are people who know me and those people are willing to help me through my trials.

After Sam kissed me during lunch, she became my new girlfriend despite my wish of waiting for a while. It didn't matter. I decided having a new girlfriend would help me know that I am not and never will be gay. Just seeing Sam made me smile and maybe that's all I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't a homo. That's what I figured.

Dash wouldn't start dating Paulina for another year of not trusting her after she spread that stupid rumor. That didn't mean, however, that he didn't forgive her. He forgave me too and we no longer hated each other. Although, we never got close to being friends until college. By that time, we both never had the thoughts of once dating so long ago.

Tucker and I were so close, he became my new best friend. Since Sam was my girlfriend, we couldn't have sleepovers and do stuff we used to do. I did that with Tucker. I would go to his house and even have several sleepovers. We had fun and even played games together. The cool thing about guy sleepovers is that we didn't have to play games like Truth or Dare where we had reveal our secrets. In fact, we never even talked much. That's how I liked it.

My parents and I became close again, but it took several years. I needed to gain their trust and _that _was going to take a really long time. As for Jazz, I was pretty close with her like old times. Although, we didn't do each others makeup or anything. We basically were like close friends. You know, brother and sister.

When I was a Senior in High School, about three years later, I saw a Freshman walking towards me. He seemed nervous since his hands were in his pocket and he was walking towards me. I bit both my lips while reading a book Sam gave to me for Christmas. There was a sigh that escaped his mouth before sitting next to me.

"Are you Danny Fenton?" The boy asked. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes. How may I help you?" I questioned.

"My name is Alex. I was calling the Hot Line to talk to someone who had an experience at once believing that he or she was of the opposite gender. They said your name and I think you can help me," the boy explained in a light tone.

"Sure. Did you think you were a girl?"

"No. In fact, I _just _discovered my gender," the boy who ended up being a girl said. My eyebrows rose.

"Have you had your sex change?"

"Not really. In fact, it was when I started... growing... _you know_, that I found out. I don't know how I'm able to face my friends and my _girlfriend_."

"When I found out I was a boy, I had a boyfriend myself. I moved to my aunts and got therapy. I didn't even go back home until two years later."

"What did you do when you had to face your school mates?"

"I will tell you, but if you want the complete story, you're going to have to go the people that helped me. There are people around you that you can go to for help, and you can find them in places that you don't expect."

"Will you help me?"

"Of coarse and I'll have my friends help too. We'll _cross you over to female_."


End file.
